Nada Feliz en Volterra
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Bella: una vulturi, una vampira deprimida ¿extraño no?, ella pensando que le faltaron experiencias humanas que vivir...Una fiesta...Un enemigo...Un vampiro...Un romance...Una familia...Una historia de amor...¿Que dira Aro? ¿Que pasara?¿Todo sera facil?
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER A MI ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA…..

* * *

Esta no es la típica historia de una niña…

…Si es que así se me puede nombrar.

Pensándolo bien, era la típica princesa _vampiro_. Pero no todo es color de rosa como el resto de los vampiros creen. Odio que todos intenten conquistarme por ser eso, una princesa; o el que algunos lo hagan por lo físico; otros por mi poder, y otros por los bienes. Aun así, no tengo relación alguna en este momento.

Mi vida —o eternidad—, era complicada. Ser la hija biológica de Aro no era fácil; adoro todo lo que me da, pero es aburrido quedarse encerrada en un castillo y solo poder salir para alimentarme o ir de compras. Estoy seguro de que afuera me espera algo, pero no se que es. A parte de eso manejar todos los poderes vámpiricos, me hace sentir más _fenómeno_ de lo que soy. No puedo con todo lo que se me impone, tan solo tengo tres años de haber estado convertida y siento que se me escaparon muchas cosas que hacer cuando era humana… entre esas enamorarme.

—Bella — me llamó una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Estoy aquí— conteste a mi padre—, ¿Que pasa, papá? —pregunte al sentir su felicidad.

—Han llegado unos amigos a visitarnos, y les he convencido de quedarse por un año — contestó emocionado.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé—, debes de quererlos mucho para dejar que se queden por tanto tiempo —dije. No pregunte quienes eran nuestros visitantes, pues en su mente había visto que eran los Cullen.

—Pues si, Bells. Quiero que los conozcas —ordenó felizmente.

—¿Por qué? — pregunte tercamente. Estaba escribiendo canciones y odiaba que me interrumpieran.

—Porque la princesa de Volterra tiene que estar ahí— reprocho, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

—Esta bien, papá—accedí con reticencia—. Pero no estaré mucho tiempo por allá— advertí. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación para arreglarme.

Busque por el armario un vestido azul rey. Después de habérmelo puesto, me dirigí hasta el tocador y definí mis rulos, realzándolos con una delicada tiara.

En menos de quince minutos estaba lista. Vestía un vestido azul rey que afianzaba mis curvas, mostrándolas de una manera delicada y sofistica, pero a la vez atrevida. Deje mi cabello suelto, con rizos que formaban bucles naturales, que caían libremente por mi espalda; una tiara adornaba lo alto de mi cabeza. Mi cara esta maquillada naturalmente, recuperando el rubor que había perdido al transformarme en vampiro. A papá le gustaba que vistiera elegantemente para sus invitados.

Salí de mi habitación y respire profundamente.

Me encamine hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba la reunión de amigos de papa. Entre y al instante agradecí el haberme colocado la capa, toda la atención estaba puesto en mí.

—Hija, ¡Que dicha que no te tardaste mucho! —exclamó papá, atrayéndome hacia él—. Dimitri, por favor —ordenó.

—Claro señor, con gusto— respondió este, mientras se acercaba y me quitaba la capa—. Luces hermosa —susurró en mi oído.

—Gracias, hermano —contesté, besando su mejilla.

—Bueno, por fin tengo el gusto de presentarte a los queridos Cullen —inició mi padre con sinceridad.

Un vampiro rubio se me acerco y estrechó mi mano. —Hola, soy Carlisle — se presentó—, tú padre habla maravillas de ti, Bella.

Es un honor conocerte al fin, Carlisle. Eres mí ejemplo a seguir —halagué con sinceridad. Hace un tiempo mi padre me había contado la historia de Carlisle, él sobrevivió a base de sangre animal; me animé a intentarlo, ya que no me guste el tener que asesinar a inocentes humanos.

—¿Ah si? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, es increíble como manejaste ese estilo de vida. Me animo mucho a seguirla, y actualmente aún continuo con ella —al decir esto, los ojos de una de las Cullen se abrió en sorpresa y admiración. Era hermosa; su cara en forma de corazón, y su ser en sí, irradiaba un amor maternal que me conmovía.

—¡Que tontos, Carlisle! Mira sus ojos —dijo torpemente.

—Es un honor ser tu ejemplo a seguir, Bella —exclamó Carlisle, para luego atraerme en un prieto abrazo.

—Es un honor tenerte en casa— dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Hola, soy Esme — se acercó la mujer que antes había detallado—. ¡Eres tan preciosa! — exclamó abrasándome.

—Gracias, Esme. Tú también eres muy linda —respondí.

—¡Gracias, Bella! —dijo.

—¡Hola! Soy Alice. ¡Seremos grandes amigas! ¡¿Te gustan las compras?! Porque a mi me encantan; podemos ir a comprar con Rose, y nos volveremos muy amigas ¡Seremos como hermanas! —exclamó una chica que parecía un duendecillo. Me soltó todo de sopetón que fue difícil de entender, aún teniendo la comprensión de un vampiro. Mientras hablaba, saltaba, dándole una imagen atrevida e hiperactiva.

—Alice, contrólate. Te va a dar un ataque —se burló un chico de cabello color cobre.

—Si claro, Edward. Sabes que no pasará; ahora, solo por decir eso, no te diré lo que acabé de ver —dijo Alice con reproche, haciendo ver a Edward como un pequeño a quien acaban de regañar.

—De una u otra manera lo descubriré—aseguró este.

—Hola Alice —reclamé su atención—. Si podemos ir de comprar, aunque no me gusta mucho. Será todo un placer ser una de tus mejores amigas; y como tal, te doy un consejo… tanto a ti, como a Rosalie —coloqué una mano en su hombro—. Hagas lo que hagas no mientas delante de Edward. Mientras mienten, no ocultan sus pensamientos.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron de felicidad, y una explosiva carcajada sonó por toda la habitación. Busqué con la vista de donde procedió el sonido, para encontrarme con un grandulon que se sostenía el estómago inconscientemente.

—Gracias Bella —respondió Alice con sinceridad. Besé su mejilla y me acerque a mi padre. Tenía la impresión de que todos los Cullen iban a ser grandes amigos míos.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —inquirió un vampiro rubio— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Lees la mente!!

—Tengo todos los poderes que existen… y lo que no existen —agregué con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. Hola, soy Jasper —agregó al darse cuenta que no se había presentado.

—Hola Jasper —respondí acercándome a él, y dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. El grandulon que se encontraba a su lado, me tomo en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto la rubia furiosamente.

—Le doy un abrazo a mi nueva hermanita —exclamó, para luego depositarme en el suelo—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Emmett.

—Bueno Emmett, un gusto conocerte, ¡Serás mi hermano oso! —añadí.

—¡Hola, soy Rose! —se presentó la despampanante rubia—. Espero que seamos grandes amigas.

—Claro Rosalie— contesté, besando su mejilla.

—El chico de cabello bronce se puso frente mío.

—Bueno, yo soy Edward, al que acabas de delatar —me reprochó.

—Lo siento —me disculpe tímidamente. El chico me intimidaba; tenia una belleza inigualable, y tan solo con oír su voz me sentía deslumbrada.

—No lo sientas, de todos modos sabré cuando mientas…

—Puede que sí… o puede que no —respondí coquetamente.

—Ya lo veremos —contestó. Pensé en usar mi escudo, y así lo hice, bloqueando el pensamiento que acababa de tener.

—Acepto el reto —accedí. Me acerque a el y lo bese lentamente en la mejilla.

—Bueno como que hace calor— dijo la voz que me atormentaba diariamente.

—Tyler —saludé secamente.

—Bella, me extrañaste —exclamo, afirmando.

—Ni en sueños —respondí encarándolo.

—¡Oh, bebé! No te comportes así conmigo —dijo, tomando mi cintura.

—¿Son pareja? — pregunto Edward con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Claro— afirmo Tyler. _¡Es vampiro muerto! _Grite en mi mente.

—¡Claro que no! —grité espantada—. No me hagas enfadar, porque te juro que de esta si no te salvas.

—Bella cálmate —ordenó Dimitri.

—No quiero— dije en tono furioso— y si alguno de la guardia se atreve a interrumpir otra vez, les aseguro que serán castigados o desterrados de Volterra — nunca hacia eso pero hoy era la excepción.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que el poder de Jane ejerciera en Tyler. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, él estaba revolviéndose en el suelo.

—Bella, sé que él te acosa mucho, pero no serás feliz asesinándolo. Paz, hija; respira y cálmate, guarda tus poderes de destrucción por ahora — dijo mi padre calmadamente.

—Muy bien pero lo quiero a tres mil metros lejos de mi —ordené.

—Hecho —aseguró papá, así que deje de enviarle descargas.

—¡Rudas me gustan más! — exclamó Tyler levantándose del suelo e intentando agarrarme de nuevo, cosa que Edward no permitió.

—La tocas y me las pagas— gruñó en tono amenazador.

—Ella es mía —contraatacó. «Maldito vampiro idiota» pensó Edward mientras se preparaba para saltar y atacar.

—No es tuya, no es de nadie ahora ¡déjala! — dijo Edward con otro gruñido.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! Te aseguro que acabaré contigo enseguida —gritó Tyler.

En ese momento Alice chilló alegremente. Sin prestarle atención, grité: —Largo Tyler.

—Bueno solo porque tu me lo pides bebe me iré pero vendré pronto no llores — dijo besándome en la mejilla

—¡Que asco! — grite limpiándome la mejilla, y esculle como se iba

—¿Este bien? —pregunto una voz aterciopelada

—si bien pero ocupo aire, no se controlar muy bien el poder de Jane por lo que me debilita usarlo— dije honestamente

—vamos al balcón de porsi quiero saber mas de ti— dijo Edward con una risa torcida

—¡Edward y Bella se quieren casar y muchos besos se van a dar! — canto infantilmente Emmett, por lo que me puse a investigar la visión de Alice la cual me tomo por sorpresa

—Tus visiones se asen realidad siempre, porque las mías abecés se cambian— dije desorientada por la visión, en ese momento me quede mirando al vació……..

—Wooo quiero que….— empecé a decir para luego acordarme que no oculte la visión con mi escudo

—Esa fue la visión de Alice — afirmo Edward con una risa torcida muy sexy

—No lo se— dije mintiendo

—Es imposible me estas mintiendo y ni siquiera puedo leer tus pensamientos— dijo con cara divertida

Después de eso nos fuimos para el balcón y nos quedamos hablando mucho tiempo, tanto que en un momento Edward me abraso y me rrecosto en su pecho mientras mirábamos las estrellas era de lo mas romántico………….pero todo lo bueno debe de ser interrumpido

—hey chicos vengan que vamos a jugar— eso me sorprendió mucho

—Ohhh Emmett ¿¡botellita!? — pregunte nerviosa pues nunca en mi vida e besado a nadie

—Pues si botellita ¿miedo? — pregunto ¿retándome? Eso si que no

—Pues no vamos a jugar Emmett nunca me retes — dije juguetona

—Hey eddie vienes— pregunto

—Si claro, vamos— dijo no muy feliz en su mente, lo que me agrado fue que me tomo de la mano y así entramos al salón de nuevo en donde los hermanos Cullen y algunos de la guardia estaban reunidos sentado en el suelo formando un circulo

—¿Quién empieza? — pregunto Alice

* * *

**Bueno ahí lo deje en suspenso…..bueno espero que les guste la idea dejen sus reviews por favor porque así me mido si dejo el suspenso de este capi mas o si mañana actualizo bueno besos y gracias a mis amigas las re-quiero besos!!!**

**SHARON Cullen HALE!!!**


	2. Botellita en volterra

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANIE MEYER y a mi me pertenece la historia….

* * *

-¿Quién empieza?-pregunto Alice

-Bella-dijeron todos al unísono cosa que me desagrado

-¿Por qué yo?-dije reprochándolo

-Pues te rete recuerdas bells-dijo Emmett guiñándome el ojo

-Esta bien-me senté Edward me imito pero se sentó enfrente de mi no pensé y gire la botella….

¡O MI DIOS!, no era posible, no era posible, la botella había caído en dirección…………a Edward, no me malinterpreten me gustaba la idea de que fuera el y no Emmett, pero me daba nervios

JA, JA, Edward y Bella los reto a que se besen, pero no un simple beso si no un apreté-dijo Alice haciendo un bailecito de victoria

Lo sabia se aman-canto Emmett al uniéndose a Alice

¿Te dejas?-pregunto con una voz extremadamente seductora

Si-eso fue lo único coherentemente pues cuando termine de decirlo sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos, en un beso que despertó muchos sentimientos en mi interior, Edward me abrasaba por la cintura atrayéndome mas a el, no pude contener la tentación de hundir mis manos en su cabello y empezar a masajearlo y atraerlo mas a mi, logrando que Edward apretara mas su agarre…

En unos momentos Edward pidió acceso para profundizar el beso, cosa a la que accedí sin pensarlo, así que abrí mi boca para el y nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar en una batalla mortal llena de deseo, no se cuanto tiempo paso así besándonos apasionadamente, hasta que alguien y maldigo a quien haya sido nos interrumpió…

Nos separamos a regañadientes, y fulminamos con la mirada a dicho vampirito grandote, cómico y de apellido Cullen que nos había echo separarnos…

-Lo siento chicos pero…. ¿Edward te la ibas a comer?-pregunto para estallar de la risa

-Emmett Cullen –regañaron Alice y Rosalie mientras le daban un sonoro golpe en la cabeza

-auch y eso ¿porque?-se quejo fingiendo dolor

-Por interrumpirlos, tarado-dijo el duendecillo

-Lo lamento-dijo Emmett mintiendo por cierto

-Estas mintiendo-dije con una risa malvada-sabe que odio las mentiras-reproche

-Lo lamento enana-dijo Emmett con sinceridad

-Tranquilo hermano oso-dije suspire rendida

-Bueno me toca-chillo Alice

Después de eso el juego fue interesante, no me van a creer pero a Alice le salio besarse con su novio, que raro, jeje de por si ya sabia que estaba haciendo trampa al igual que rose, lo que si me sorprendió fue que Demetri tuvo que besar a Jane pero parece que a los dos les gusto porque ni reclamaron, lo que me gusto mucho fue que cada ves que giraba la botella me tocaba con Edward o viceversa, me encantaban sus labios el era perfecto, no se pero lo aunque lo conocía desde hace 18 horas sentía que el había llenado el vació en mi pecho y en mi vida…

-Bueno chicos, yo me retiro quiero terminar de componer-dije pues ya llevábamos mas de 5 horas jugando

-Chao Bella-dijeron todos la verdad no sabia a donde había ido Edward

Cuando llegue a mi sala de música me senté en mi piano y empecé a tocar una melodía muy lenta y romántica:

* Always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you*

No acabe de cantar y tocar la canción completa porque sentí que me vigilaban….

Edward pov:

Yo estaba tomando aire aunque suene tonto por yo ser un vampiro, pero es que no podía pensar bien solo había una palabra en mi cabeza y esa era...BELLA, cuando pase por un enorme balcón escuche un muy linda melodía acompañada de una muy linda canción, no lo dude y me subí al balcón para ver quien era, vaya sorpresa me di cuando vi que era Bella…

No sabia que hacer o dejar que me viera, espiarla o irme, no se cuanto tiempo me quede pesando porque Bella dejo de tocar…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto Maldición ¿me había escuchado?

-Yo, lo siento tanto Bella pero es que sonaba grandioso-dije entrando a la habitación

-Tranquilo no es nada

-¿Tocas? Y ¿cantas?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada que reconocía muy bien

-Si y si, pero no soy muy buena la verdad-dije apenada

-Quiero escucharte, ¿te molestaría que te acompañara?

-Para nada, claro, vamos.

Bella pov:

Dicho eso nos encaminamos a la sala de música, yo estaba muy nerviosa pues no había cantado nunca para nadie que no fuera papa o para mi persona ¿Y si no le gustaba?......

Llegamos muy rápido para mi parecer a la sala de música, yo me senté en mi antiguo lugar en donde componía antes de ser interrumpida, el piano, pero no sabia que hacer así que me quede solo ahí sentada sin hacer ni decir nada solo viendo esos lindos ojos dorados….

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SE LOS SUPLICO SI LO LEEN DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR :( BUENO LES INVITO A LEER RETURN TO MY UNA MUY LINDA HISTORIA EN LA QUE TAMBIÉN PORFA SI SE PASAN DEJEN REVIEW.

BUENO LOS * SON DE LAS ESTROFAS DE LA CANCION: WHEN YOU´RE GONE DE AVRIL LAVINGE =D

besos los quiere

SHARON Cullen HALE!!!


	3. No todo puede ser perfecto

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHANI MEYER a mi me pertenece solo la historia…

(N/a: los * serán de las estrofas serán de la canción Big girls don't cry de Fergie)

_**Bueno este capi va con todo mi corazón a mi hermanita Sofía de verdad, se que pasas por momentos difíciles pero yo pase por ellos ya así que te puedo apoyar te adoro, también para Roxa mi hermana hermosa, te extraño y eso que no hablamos desde ayer Awu donde te metiste, me deprime no hablar contigo!!!!....**_

* * *

— ¿Tu tocas?-le pregunte rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

—Si-me contesto con su mirada penetrante puesta en mí.

—Bueno comienzo-dije resignada…

Puse mis manos en el piano y empecé la primera melodía que se me vino a la cabeza, tiempo después me puse a cantarla sin darme cuenta…

* Da Da Da Da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

Your probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself instead of calamity

Peace, Serenity

[Chorus:]

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It´s personal, Myself and I

We´ve got some straightenin´ out to do

And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But Ive got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don´t cry

Don´t cry

Don´t cry

Don´t cry*

Pude mirar como Edward sonreía al verme tocar…no sabia porque pero su sonrisa torcida era tan calida…tan linda…no se porque…pero pare la melodía y lo mire, perdiéndome en esos ojos calidos y en esa sonrisa torcida y familiar.

Ahora sentía que el vacío que sentía, se había ido…no quería separarme de el, temía que esto fuera un sueño ¿esperen sueño no puede ser porque no duermo?...okey simplemente temía que el desapareciera al final del día…

— ¿En que piensas?-me pregunto Edward.

—En ti…-respondí sin pensar.

— ¿Qué piensas de mi exactamente?...-me pregunto curioso

—Tengo miedo de que te vayas, de que seas una ilusión…-mi voz se fue apagando cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bella, estaré a tu lado por cuanto tiempo quieras-me aseguro.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-le respondo.

—Porque aunque te conozco desde hace poco, tienes algo especial…que me hace quererte-me dijo tomando mis manos…sentí que me iba a derretir ante su mirada…

—¡¡¡Bella!!!-¿WTF? Porque estaba Alec tan pálido ¡Mas de lo habitual!...

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿De quien se esconde "El Gran Alec"?-pregunte riéndome con Edward de la expresión asustada de Alec.

—Janevenganza, matarmeayuda!!!!-dijo tan rápido que tuve que procesar bien las palabras para comprenderle…

— ¿Ya, ahora me puedes explicar que putas le hiciste?-le pregunte tratando de no reírme.

—La llame Bruja Maniática-dijo.

—¡¡Alec ¿Dónde putas estas?!!!-grito la voz de Jane.

—¡¡¡Bella!!!-dijo sonriéndome con doble sentido.

— ¿Y yo que hago? Por lo que escucho te matara-dije frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Protección?-dijo el sonriendo.

— ¡Ah!, no eso es entre ustedes, yo no me meto la ultima vez Jane casi me mata a mi-dije negándome rotundamente.

—Bella-dijo Jane entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Has visto ha Alec?-me pregunto y era porque este se había escondido.

Mire a Edward como preguntándole y me aviso discretamente que dentro del armario de la habitación…

—¡¡¡Oh vamos mas infantiles no pueden ser!!!-dije sorprendida de que fueran peor que niñitos de cinco años.-Jane ¿para que traes esa mascara?-dije riendo a carcajadas…

—Porque lo matare ¡No soy una Bruja Maniática! ¿o si?-pregunto…eso me hizo para de reír y no solo a mi si no a Edward ¿Jane quería sinceridad o una mentira?.

—No me contesten se que lo soy, pero es que no le perdono que se metiera con mi cabello-¿esperen Que ALEC QUE?-Lo tengo rosa-grito Jane quitándose la mascara y ¡¡¡Oh por Dios tenia el cabello rosa totalmente no había rastro de su rubio!!!, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos echamos a reír…

—¡¡¡No se rían!!! ¡¡¡No es gracioso!!!-grito…

—Jane créeme la escena es muy graciosa-le conteste

—Jane, ¿pero no es mucho?-dijo Edward consolándola.

—Claro que no solo es demasiado-le contesto ella.  
— ¿De verdad lo mataras?-pregunte.

—Si es que no se de que otra forma vengarme-contesto.

—Mmmm…recuerdas aquel video de Alec como humano jugando con sus muñecos de acción…o los video vergonzoso de Alec o las fotos…has algo con eso-le anime-si lo matas quedaras sin cierto hermano gallina-dije sonriendo.

—¡¡¡Gracias Bella ahora mismo voy a ver que hago!!!-dijo una muy feliz Jane saliendo corriendo ha hacer su venganza…

—Pobre Alec-me susurro en el oído Edward.

—Nah le ha ido peor, imagínate aguantar el poder de Jane por unos treinta minutos-le dije con un gesto.

—Okey…esto es lo mejor-aseguro.

—Alec ya puedes salir-le avise…pero no hubo respuesta que raro…

Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia el armario y lo abrí…y ¡¡¡O por Dios no debí haberlo abierto!!...

—¡¡¡Alec!!!¡¡¡Heidi!!!¡¡¡Que asco!!!!-dije cerrándolo-Por lo menos lo desinfectan después-les grite.

¿Por qué ami? Siempre yo tenia la mala suerte de agarrar a Jane teniendo relaciones con Félix, ha Alec con Heidi, etc…Dios había hagarrado a _Todas_ la parejas de nuestra casa teniendo relaciones…Hasta mis tíos y mi "padre"…¡¡¡¡¡¡ASCO!!!!!

—No me digas ¿adictos al sexo?-me pregunto Edward.

—Si, _TODOS_ en esta casa son activos…bueno todos menos yo-dije orgullosa.

— ¿Por qué todos menos tu?-dijo pensativo.

—Nunca he tenido pareja…no he encontrado mi media mitad…bueno puede que la encontré hace poco-dije sonriéndole…

"_¡¡¡ALEC!!! MAS, POR FAVOR!!!-dijo la voz de Heidi en un gemido…"_

Mi cara era una mueca de asco…— ¿Nos vamos?-le dije a Edward no aguantaría escuchar mas si pudiera vomitaría…

—Si-contesto y agarro mi mano para salir, era imposible e inaceptable…como ese simple roce podía llevarme a la luna ida y vuela…no entendía como él podía tener ese poder en mi…

Al Salir vimos que de la habitación de Jane en la puerta había una cubeta de pintura, volcada y que el suelto y la puerta estaban salpicados de la pintura rosa…

—Con que eso fue lo que hizo Alec-murmuro Edward riendo…

—Si…¿hey como te diste cuento con lo de "adictos al sexo?-esa pregunta asaltaba mi mente, desde hace rato.

—Bueno porque a Esme y ha Carlisle les gusta jugar al doctor, Rosalie y Emmett son los sexo patas de la familia y Jasper al sentir las emociones hace que Alice sienta la lujuria que le trasmite Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett a Jasper por lo que también son muy activos….-explico…

— ¿Y tu?-dije curiosa.

—Yo tampoco nunca he tenido pareja…-dijo guiñándome el ojo…

—Ohh ¡¡¡Bella, Edward!!! Gracias por darle paz a Jane ¿Y Alec?-pregunto mi padre.

—Encerado en el armario de _MI_ salón de música teniendo asquerosidades-le conteste aburrida…¿acaso no se puede tener privacidad por mas de unos minutos?.

—Ohh esos dos son incansables, Bella lleva a Edward a su habitación, el es el único que falta por instalarse-me animo papa.

—Claro… ¿hey podrías decirle a Alec que desinfecte todo el armario y lo que había en el?-dije asqueada.

—Por supuesto hija.

—Bueno Edward ven, te enseñare tu habitación…es la continua a la Mía-dije con una calida sonrisa…

Caminamos de la mano en un silencio muy cómodo, yo miraba al frente, por parte de Edward podía jurar que me miraba de reojo...Gracias a Dios al fin llegamos…

—Esta es-le dije abriendo la puerta mientras el pasaba, yo cerré pero me quede reposando mi espalda en la puerta-Como ya te dije la mía es la de la par, son las únicas habitación que hay en este piso, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, estaré al lado…instálate y estas en tu casa-dije volviéndome para irme, aunque no quería pero no se, tal vez Edward quería estar solo…

Justo cuando iba a abrir…sentí que un brazo me agarraba y me jalaba…yo choque con el cuerpo de Edward, levante la mirada y quede a pocos centímetros de sus labios, mientras que sus ojos me envolvían…

—Mmm...-fue todo lo que dijo para inclinarse para besarme..,

Empezó ciendo un beso dulce, lleno de ternura y de ¿Amor?...bueno era lento y suave, pero justo cuando nuestras lenguas empezaron a dansar, el beso se lleno de lujuria, pasion y deseo…

No me explico en que momento nos movimos que Edward y yo nos encontrabamos acostados en su cama…el encima mio…¡Dios! Este hombre me llevaria al delirio…

Yo abrí desesperadamente su camisa…y el algunos botones de la mia, pero al darnos cuenta los dos paramos de besarnos de golpe…

Nos sentamos en la cama… y después vinieron las palabras que me destrozaron…

—Bella disculpa…eso no debió pasar _nunca_-dijo Edward apenado.

¿Cómo que no debió pasar nunca?, que era lo que este _idiota_ trataba de decirme ¿Qué no le gusto? ¿Qué soy poco decaíble?, no puedo explicar la ola de ira que me invadió.

—Tienes razón, no debió pasar _nunca_-repetí sus palabras-Con permiso-fue todo lo que dije para salir sin esperar a que me dijera nada de su habitación.

—Bella-me llamo Demetri.

—Ahora, no hermano-dije sin voltearlo a ver y di un gran portazo y me encerré con llave en mi habitación…

No me explico en que puto momento empecé a sollozar…vamos que diablos me pasaba no puede ser que me enamore o que me ilusiones en menos de 24 horas ¿o si?

* * *

Tan Tan tan jaja que pasara ¿haber que pensara Demetri? ¿Qué pensara Edward? ¿De donde vino ese Eso no debió pasar nunca? Jaja en fin véanme aquí actualizando donde no debería ya que tenia un capitulo diferente en mi portátil pero al parecer sigo castigada con la portátil pero no con la normal eso es raro jajaja en fin chicas veré si empiezo un nuevo cap de La Lección de Edward y Return to me que tengo capis pero en la portátil pregunta ¿se aguantarían hasta el 10 de enero para que actualice? O actualizo en estos días ustedes deciden si se los pregunto es que las tengo hace mucho tiempo sin actualizarles esas historias xd bueno besitos y feliz año nuevo

CON AMOR

DU3ND3CILL0 CULL3N VULTUR1 BLCK

(SHARON ESTEFANY CULLEN HALE)


End file.
